


A New Hope

by FloralDrabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Reylo Week, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralDrabbles/pseuds/FloralDrabbles
Summary: WARNING: TOO MUCH SOFTNESS AND FLUFF."His hands quiver while gently brushing over her tiny hands. In a moment he would never forget, for the first time, she reflexively grabs her father’s finger."================================================A quick one-shot post-birth of their daughter. This is what I would love to see for Ben and Rey's future with their baby girl. But JarJar Abrams would never.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, The Force/Rey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 254





	A New Hope

After the resurrection of both Ben and Rey, the two travel to Naboo in search of peace and a sense of grounding together. A few years pass when Rey discovers she’s expecting a big surprise after weeks of nausea, cravings, and mood swings. 

On the planet of Naboo, inside their room arrived something, or perhaps someone very special. A long awaited gift made by both Ben and Rey. In a matter of hours, minutes, and seconds, the piercing cries of a newborn fill the dimly lit room while the rain falls softly on the window. 

Ben gently carries a wiggling baby fresh out of the womb, with mucus all over its body and face. He carefully holds her tiny body in front of him sitting in front of Rey who’s sweaty, weak, and out of breath; though in his eyes, she still looked _so_ beautiful. He couldn’t help but feel the anxiety that crept up moments leading up to her birth.

The birth was unexpected. Baby solo was expected to arrive a week later. Rey woke with contractions and her water broken during the night, and had no choice but to bring this baby into the world. Ben held her hand and assisted her through the pains of childbirth in any way possible, often times by providing water, a hot towel, removing her clothes, or by whispering soft words of encouragement as she leaned onto him. Never did he laugh or react to moments where she panted like an animal. 

Ben stares deeply at the infant, almost in his own world, unaware of his surroundings. _How beautiful_ he thinks, something him and Rey created, born of pure light and innocence free from both their past demons, crafted from the strength of their love, nurtured by their dedication with all the best parts of them put together. It was indeed the greatest moment of his life next to the moment he woke up in Rey’s arms after revival. 

_Ben._ She pressed into the force. _Ben._ “Ben,” Rey whispered, gently smiling. “Can I hold her?” she asks. 

“Y- Yes,” he handed the still-crying newborn to her mother. Rey cradled her daughter, with her head on her chest and a small warm pink body. “Shhh, it’s okay, your mommy’s here.” 

“Ben, come here.” Rey said softly to Ben, who remains at her knees, staring at them. 

He instinctively places his arms around her as she leans back into his embrace with their daughter on her chest. He quickly grabs a soft blanket on the side and wraps the baby under it. 

“Rey, you should feed her” he suggested.

Rey nodded, adjusting herself accordingly. She latched on naturally. The baby’s cries simmer into soft gulps and suckling noises, with her arm gently placed between her mother’s breasts. Ben and Rey stare deeply into their daughter. Rey gently smiles with tears in her eyes. Ben felt foreign to the level of intimacy. A bit pale faced, anxious and in disbelief.

The intimacy of the moment was different than most, almost unreal, and very much rare; different from their force bond, different from their moments of making love, different from their love alone. Never had he held a baby, let alone share a bond as strong as he had with Rey. He realized this form of intimacy was his love for both of them as a father and husband. To ensure the highest level of protection for both his daughter and Rey. He felt an overwhelming urge to keep both safe at all costs with his life, mentally and physically. But could he do it? Many thoughts raced through his head: _Would I be a good father to her? How did we create something so pure? What if I fail at protecting her? Would she be raised as a jedi?_ Reflecting on his past, he realizes he knows nothing of parenting, emotionally and physically. _I wish my mother were here._

Although Han and Leia loved him, he grew up absent from them, raised by Luke, taught to embrace the ways of the Jedi despite being attacked with voices different from the perspectives of what he was being taught. _What does it mean to be her father? How did I get to this point? WHY am I her father?_ He wondered. Ben loved Rey so much, and now his baby. With that realization, he leans down to gently place a peck on the baby’s head. 

Similar feelings and an amalgamation of thoughts raged through Rey’s head: _I have a family. My very own family. I have no idea how to be her mother. Stars, I love this baby. I love Ben. He will be a wonderful father. She will **not** have my past. She **will** grow up knowing she is loved, with a village of a family. You are born into nothing but love, my girl. I wish Leia were here. _

Both Ben and Rey wished for Leia to see her first granddaughter. A promise for a better future, a bundle of joy, a perfect yet small gift that would carry on the legacy of the jedi. _Your grandmother would be so happy to meet you,_ she thinks.

Rey sensed _his_ ever-rising anxiety. She looks over to a pale-faced Ben who does the same, almost snapping out of an absorbed and absentminded state. “Ben,” she smiles and sniffles, “why are you crying?” 

“I love you- and I, I love her. This is the happiest moment of my life. I’m nervous I won’t be there for her enough,” he trembled. 

Rey assures him, “Ben, I am too. But you’ll be a wonderful father to her, I know it. You have to believe it.” 

“Yes. I know.” He leaned in to kiss her forehead. For a second he stared into her glossy eyes before both turn their heads and gaze lovingly at their newborn. 

He feared for the longest time that this baby would have all the bad parts of him, his past of being influenced by the dark side or ways of the sith despite the sith not existing. He feared his child would grow to resent him if or when she learns about his past. Despite her reassurance, before her birth, he would spend nights with his eyes closed, placing his hands on Rey’s growing belly while she sleeps, listening for any signs of disruption, any signs of darkness. 

One night, Rey woke up to him rubbing her belly. In a quick moment, she exclaims, “Ben, It’s kicking!” with a wide grin and expression full of excitement, she takes his hand and guides him to the area where the kicks were abundant.

In shock, he smiles to Rey, “she is.” 

“She? How do you know it’s a girl?” she inquired. 

“Just a feeling,” he replies, smiling. 

Eventually, when she stops nursing, Ben places his hands on his daughter’s head and gently touches her full head of hair. Lots of hair, he notices; thick black hair from him. Other than his lips, she’s a mirror image of her mother in everything else. From her eyes, nose, and her force signature. To him, perfection. 

“What should we name her?” he inquires. 

Rey thinks deeply, “How do you like, Hope?” 

_Hello Hope, hi sweetheart_. He pushes into the infant’s mind. The baby flutters her eyes open for a brief moment with a frown, staring at her father who is very much in tears. She quickly closes her eyes and falls back into her slumber. 

“I love it. Hope.” He whispers. 

His hands quiver while gently brushing over her tiny hands. In a moment he would never forget, for the first time, she reflexively grabs her father’s finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Since TROS destroyed me, this was therapeutic to write. Let me know if you'd want to see more of daddy Ben Solo.
> 
> Edit: New Chapter soon since people want to see more of daddy solo.


End file.
